


The Night Before All Hallow's Eve

by TheAuthorGod



Series: Halloween Nights [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas in an angel costume, Dean in a demon costume, F/F, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorGod/pseuds/TheAuthorGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a demon for Halloween, Cas is an angel, and Michael didn't approve.</p><p>I wrote <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5105720">this</a> and then I NEEDED to write the backstory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Before All Hallow's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> UNBETA'D. UNPROOF'D. UNEDIT'D. Story is mine; characters are not.

Dean had bought the horns at the last LARPing event that he and Charlie had attended. The LARPing events usually had the actual LARP and a vendor section off to the side. They were made of polymer clay and were held on by a clear, flat piece of plastic tied around to the nape of his neck. 

“Are those full black sclera?” One of the girls from the dance floor looked up at his face with a wide and admiring expression, looking over his eyes curiously.

Dean rubbed at the back of his neck, almost messing up the plastic for the horns. “Uh, yeah. I’m a demon.” He grinned a little. He felt awkward talking about his costume. He and his best friend’s brother, Michael, had gotten into an argument about it. Michael thought that Dean was condoning demonism and Satanism and all that… Dean swore that he wasn’t, but, like, how did you explain that while wearing devil horns?

He scanned the crowd for Cas. He was supposed to meet him, but so far he hadn’t seen his friend. He didn’t even know what costume Cas was wearing. Michael had chased Dean away before they could discuss it.

She smiled wide. “It looks really cool. I hear scleras are uncomfortable, though.”

“Oh, they are.” Dean nodded. He bit down on the rest of his response, ‘but my life’s a bit uncomfortable, so I’m used to it’. Not everyone wanted to know everything about him. In fact, there was only one person he could think of that didn’t shy away from anything Dean had to say and that person was supposed to meet him here. Where was Cas?

The girl shifted back into the crowd. “Well, they look really demon-ish.” She grinned wide.

Jerking his head in a mini-curt-bow, Dean went back to scanning the room. He was wearing a red over shirt, unbuttoned and a dark tee. It was chilly, though, and he almost regretted not wearing more layers.

Charlie, wearing her Moondoor gear like she always did at Halloween, rushed up to him and grabbed him by the upper arms. “Do we have more apples?” She looked frantic. She was rocking onto and off of the balls of her feet; even her hair was jittering.

“Of course we do,” Dean rolled his eyes, “You want me to go get them?” He cocked his head in the direction of the kitchen where he indeed stored an extra bag of apples. With Sam as a health foodie, they wouldn’t have gone to waste if they hadn’t needed them anyway.

Clasping her hands together and finally stilling her fidgets, Charlie smiled gratefully, “Could you?”

Raising his eyebrows, Dean replied with an exaggerated nod. He leaned forward to carefully aim a ‘Aren’t I the best’ look at her.

She rolled onto her toes for a moment, pecking a quick kiss to Dean’s forehead. “You’re amazing, Deanmon.” She laughed over her shoulder and made her way back over toward where people were waiting to bob for apples.

\---

The party was coming to a close and Dean still hadn’t managed to find Cas. It was beginning to worry him. He cleaned up the nacho chips and cheese earlier than the rest to ensure that there would be some for Cas if he were to show up. Cas fucking loved nachos, especially with extra jalapenos; actually, Dean was pretty sure that Cas would just dip the jalapenos in the cheese and eat them that way if he could.

Charlie was flitting around making sure nothing in the house was broken. While the house party had been approved by her father, she may have down-played just how many people she had invited. Her father would never approve of another party if something precious got broken.

They, Jo, and Charlie’s girlfriend, Gilda, had moved most of the seriously breakable stuff to the back room; but, broken was broken no matter what it was.

The last of the party guest grabbed their things from the front hall closet and left into the outside world. 

While Dean had drunk alcohol before, Charlie didn’t believe in it – her mother had been killed by a drunk driver – so the party had been dry. Lucky for them, it meant that there was no vomit to clean up.

Despite all of the work ahead of them, Dean flopped down on the couch and Charlie was quick to follow. She sat on the arm of the couch and fell backward, landing her head in Dean’s lap. 

She squinted up at him. “I don’t know if I ever want to have another party ever, again.”

Running a hand through her hair, Dean shrugged. “I’m sure this won’t be the last one.” He tugged lightly at the red lock before she sat up and slumped against the sofa.

At Dean’s hip, his cell phone buzzed. He grappled for it, jostling Charlie where she was still leaning against his shoulder. She scooted further off of him and groaned loudly and looked around the room.

Dean was much more interested in his phone. The screen was lit up with a text notification from Cas. 

‘Sorry, I didn’t make it. Michael didn’t approve of my costume and wouldn’t let me go.’ 

Pinching his eyebrows together, Dean scowled and typed back. ‘Why? What was your costume?’ He stared at the screen for a bit before realizing that he wasn’t going to get an automatic response. He let his hand and phone drop together to his thigh.

Repeating the gesture verbally, Charlie groaned. “I don’t want to get up.”

“You wanna clean it up in the morning?” Dean looked over to Charlie for her answer, but she had already closed her eyes. He glared at her and waited for the tell-tale snore; it erupted shortly after. “In the morning it is.” He rolled his eyes.

Standing from the couch, he repositioned her so she was stretched out on the sofa and wouldn’t get a kink in her neck. He pulled the blanket from the back of the couch over her and patted her shoulder once.

His phone brought his gaze away; it was buzzing at him from the far arm of the couch. He walked that way and snatched it up on the way to the door, anticipating what the text said.

‘Can you come over?’

\---

Not even bothering with the front door, Dean circled the house to the deck and used his copy of the back door key to let himself into Cas’ house. They had gotten each other copies of their house keys after an eventful week of Dean being locked out of his house while the rest of his family was on vacation. He had stayed with Cas, but ever since they had each had an extra key to the other’s door.

It also came in handy in times like this.

He plodded up the back staircase. Cas’ family lived in an old-style house. The back staircase would have once been the servant’s staircase.

They each decided to go to college from home. It was easier on them financially. Cas was the youngest of too many children, all with heaps of debt that warned him away from big colleges, and Dean was the oldest of a - until recently - single-parent family.

He knocked on Cas’ door. “Hey, Cas?”

Without any introductions or dawdling, Cas replied, “You promise you won’t laugh at my costume?”

Dean’s hand was still up at the door. He opened it up and laid it flat against the wood. His forehead came forward and pressed to the spot next to it. His response was low and heartfelt. “Of course.”

The door opened slowly. Cas stood in the eerie moonlight, decked out in white, insanely-skinny jeans and a crisp white shirt. He was wearing a blue tie, lighter than the lucky one he wore to meetings and interviews. Peaking out between the two articles of clothing was a light blue and glittery tutu. 

Mouth dry, Dean felt his mouth curve upward at Cas’ shoes. They were the white keds with wings that Dean had bought him for his birthday. Yeah, okay, Dean was helplessly in love with his best friend, but nothing would come of it because Cas didn’t feel the same way. His eyes finally came up to Cas’ face.

He was wearing body glitter and a band in his hair supported a blue and yellow twisted halo.

Everywhere inside of Dean stirred with interest. This had been a bad idea. “You look awesome.” His voice was so much deeper than usual.

“Are you sure? I mean,” he played with his tutu, “It started out as a joke between Gabe and I, but then I got invested in it and I wanted to see it through to completion and-”

Dean chuckled; it was mostly air. “You look amazing.”

Looking down at his shoes, Cas smiled a small smile back, a quirk of the lips really, something that would be easily missed by anyone but Dean. The mirth in his eyes melted away. “Michael didn’t agree.”

“Fuck Michael.” Dean said automatically.

Cas flicked a look up at him. “No.” He twisted his fist in the tutu. “Michael is probably right. I get enough stares and such as it is. I don’t need any other reason for people to call me out.”

It always hurt Dean that people got on Cas’ case for being gay. It didn’t happen as much as it used to but it stung when it did happen. Dean was bi, but, for some idiotic reason, that meant nothing next to Cas’ ‘gay’. “I’ll rip their lungs out if they mess with you over this. We’re in college for fuck’s sake. It’s about time their little worlds were pried apart.” Dean’s hands tightened into fists at his sides. “I’ll pry them open and shove some sense…”

“Dean.”

And with one word, Dean was completely at Cas’ disposal.

Cas reached forward, tentatively, giving Dean lots of time to pull away. He took one of Dean’s fists into his hand. He cocked his head at Dean’s lack of reaction and then repeated the gesture to his other hands.

“What are you-?” Dean looked at their hands, partially to try and discover Cas’ agenda and partially to duck away and hide the blush rising to his cheeks.

Wiggling his fingers, Cas got his fingers into Dean’s. “Dean, are you a demon?” He flicked his eyes up to Dean’s horns.

Laughing, Dean nodded. “I had in black sclera contacts, too, but I had to take them out to drive.”

“You’re eyes are too pretty to cover up.” Cas said it barely above a whisper, like a thought that escaped through his lips.

When Dean looked up to Cas’ taken aback look, he concluded that was exactly what had happened. “You think I have pretty eyes?”

Even in the low light, Dean could see Cas’ Adam’s apple bob with his swallow. “Yeah,” he breathed out as his head tilted forward and his halo connected with Dean’s nose and fell off. 

Dean was frozen in shock. The things that had been stirring earlier picked up with fervor.

Shaking his head, Cas scoffed. “I’m not a very good angel, am I?” He was watching his halo where it had fallen to their feet.

“Never.” Dean felt a sense of ‘now or never’. “You’re perfect.”

As if someone had hit the slow motion button, Cas brought up his head and looked at Dean confused. His head was tilted in his usually expression. It began to fade into a look of admiration, only a slight shift.

That slight shift tilted Dean’s entire world, though. He swooped in fast and halted with his lips a breath away from Cas’. Maybe he was reading this wrong, maybe this was some sort of misunderstand-

Cas lifted his chin and connected their lips.

It was like a circuit was finally completed. Dean felt like electricity was flowing between him and Cas where they were connected at the hands and lips. He couldn’t tell the direction of the current, but it was definitely there. And just like the electromagnetic properties of a current, he had trouble pulling away.

When they did, they stood in a charged moment.

The next time they kissed, Cas lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. It wasn’t a closed-lip kiss anymore; it was open and sloppy and unpracticed and perfect. It was like they’d been doing this for years.

When Dean pulled away the second time, his arms had looped around Cas’ waist and pulled them flush together. He spoke through his pants. “You wanna help me take Adam around trick-or-treating tomorrow? I was gonna ask tonight at the party, but that didn’t turn out.”

“Of course, Dean.” Cas smiled.

It was so domestic. Dean couldn’t believe it. Even though he could have sworn that he felt the world shift under his feet before, it was like nothing was different. They were still ‘Dean and Cas’ and he figured that he’d like it if it always that way. Or it if became more than that. Or if it didn’t. Or… whatever. As long as he had Cas, they’d be happy.

So, an angel and an demon sat in the moonlight the night before All Hallow’s Eve.


End file.
